Total Drama Underdogs
by DementedMK
Summary: An imaginary 3 and 1/2 season where the losers from seasons 1-3 compete for a hundred grand.
1. Chapter 1

(Note that I am not the rightful owner of any characters discussed in this story, nor of the copyrights to Total Drama.)

Hello! I'm Chris McClain, your incredible and quite attractive host, and welcome to season 3 1/2 of Total Drama, Total Drama Underdogs. This season, I will be taking the first five contestants to be voted out in each of the first three seasons and pitting them against each other in a challenge for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! (Actually, there were more budget cuts, so it's only a hundred grand, but nobody tell them that.) Competing this season, we will have Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, and Katie from season one, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Trent and Gwen, and from season three, we have Duncan, Ezekiel-AGAIN-, Harold, Bridgette-also again- and Leshawna. However, since Ezekiel is recovering from his run-in with the volcano at the end of last season, he will be replaced by Lindsay in season three and Tyler from season one. The teams are assigned by season of loser-ness, so in the season three losers, Bridgette will be replaced by... Izzy! Wait, no, she's already a loser, so... DJ! So the teams are... The Season One Losers; Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, and Tyler, the Season Two Losers, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Trent, and Gwen, and the Season Three Losers, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, and DJ. Sounds like a fun season, huh? It's gonna be, because this is

Total! Drama! Underdogs!


	2. Episode one

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Underdogs. I am Chris Mcclain, your incredible, hot, genius,-" "Shut up, Chris!" screams Chef from the background. "ok, ok, so this season, as you know, we took the losers from the first three seasons and this season, they will play for a hundred thousand dollars. Like the other seasons, the contestants will face off in a series of challenges and the losing team will vote somebody off. In order to keep tradition, they will be competing on a COMPLETELY NEW ISLAND! I would have used Camp Wawanakwa, but it's being..._prepared _for next season. This island, however, has been seen on the show before. It's..._Playa Des Losers_!" Chris points to the damaged remains of a tropical resort as a tentacle reaches up out of the water and grabs an intern. Chris continues, "However, due to budget cuts, this resort has not been maintained. Should be fun, right? And here come our contestants now! To keep tradition they will be arriving by the season they were eliminated in. Also, they will be riding here in the infamous Boat Of Losers! And here come the Season One Losers now! It's...Eva! Noah! Justin! Katie! And Tyler!" The Boat rides up to the dock of Playa Des Losers. Justin climbs off the boat first, followed by Katie, who is staring, lovestruck, at Justin, and she does not appear to have blinked since her first re-sight of Justin. Tyler runs off next, but is punched and knocked over by Eva, who then steps on Tyler's head on her way off the boat. The last one off the boat is Noah, who says, "Oh good, I'm stuck in a competition on what appears to be a broken, disgusting resort, on a team with four psychos. This is going to be a long season." Chris continues, "Now, it's the Season Two Losers, Geoff! Bridgette! Izzy! Trent! And Gwen!"Gwen gets off first. She looks at the broken resort, rolls her eyes, and moves on. Next, Trent comes off the boat, muttering something about "getting Gwen back". Izzy then hops off the boat, sees the tentacle-filled pool, shouts "OOH! FUN!" and runs toward it. The last people off are Geoff and Bridgette, but they're kissing, so it's impossible to tell who climbed off the boat first. About halfway down the dock, where Chris is standing, Geoff looks over at Chris, shouts "Dudes!" and then goes back to kissing Bridgette. "...Yeah," says Chris, then, after a short pause, "And here are our Season Three Losers, Duncan! Harold! Leshawna! Lindsay! And DJ!" Lindsay runs off the boat, screams "Tyler!" and runs toward him. She then hugs Noah, says,"No, wait," and hugs Tyler instead. Leshawna walks off the boat, followed by a clearly lovestruck Harold, who is then tripped by a laughing Duncan. DJ walks off the boat last. He asks Chris, "Are there gonna be any small animals involved this season?" Chris smiles, points to a small bunny, and says, I brought some along, just for you!" DJ screams in a very high-pitched voice and runs away, saying,"I don't wanna hurt any more little animals this season!" Chris rolls his eyes and says, "Anyway, today's challenge is a scavenger hunt. You will need to find one _live _bunny, one fake coconut, and one ticking time-bomb. You need to bring those explosives and the other stuff back before the hour mark, when the bombs explode. They aren't real bombs, but they're gonna make this place stink _much_ worse than it does now. First team back with all the items on the list gets the first-class bedrooms. The team that does worst gets to eliminate somebody tonight. On your marks, get set...GO!" The First Season Losers and the Second Season Losers (minus Geoff and Bridgette, who are still kissing) run straight towards the bunny. The third team, meanwhile, runs toward the building, Duncan grabbing a coconut and making a slight detour on the way inside. The bunny hops quickly away and Izzy attempts to bite it, but Trent pulls her back, saying, "No, Izzy! We need it alive, remember?" "Oh yeah," Izzy replies, "sorry!" The rabbit, however, seems to be distracted by Justin. "Now, Tyler!" Shouts Eva, "Grab it!" Tyler tries to grab the bunny, but misses and falls into the remains of the jacuzzi. "Eewww," says Tyler, "is the water supposed to be green?" While the First Season Losers are distracted, Trent tries to grab the rabbit by the leg, but the rabbit kicks his arm and hops away. "This sure is a hard rabbit to grab," says Gwen while grabbing at the rabbit and missing.

Meanwhile, the Third Season Losers are in the lead. Duncan, being Duncan, had taken the chance of the other two teams' competition and thrown all the other coconuts into the wading pool with the unidentified tentacle in it and had kept only one of them for his team. Harold, meanwhile, finds the way through the building with ease. "This is great!" says Harold. "Shut it, loser," replies Duncan, "I'm the reason we're gonna win." "Shut it, you two," says Leshawna, "suite bedrooms, here we come!" "Hey guys?" says Lindsay, sounding confused, "I think I found something." In her hand is a ticking time-bomb, its timer on the thirty-minute mark. "Great Job!" says DJ, "Now all that's left is the bunny. Please, can someone else grab it? I don't wanna hurt it by accident." All of the Season three losers dash down the hall of the resort, narrowly dodging slipping on the huge patches of mold that are growing on the floor. About halfway down, they see the Season One Losers with the rabbit and the Season 2 Losers right behind them. DJ, thinking quickly, grabs the time-bomb from Lindsay right before she falls over, hypnotized by Justin's good looks. Izzy tries to grab the coconut out of Duncan's arms, but he swings her into a wall while she yells, "Yee-ha!" In retaliation, Duncan snatches a second rabbit out of the hands of a very surprised Geoff. "Dudes!" he shouts angrily, "That is totally not cool!" The Third Season Losers run towards Chris and show him the three things that they got. "Good," says Chris, while defusing their team's bomb, which had had only fifteen minutes left, "You are today's winners." With an evil grin he continues, "Now you can watch the other guys. I've got a screen right here." So Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, and DJ sit back to watch the other teams.

What they see on the screen is ridiculous. The First and Second Season Losers have their time-bombs, but they are fighting over the rabbit. this is even funnier to the Third Season Losers because there is another rabbit sitting right outside the building, but the teams inside don't know that. This scuffle continues until Eva looks at her bomb. "Guys?" she says, "THESE BOMBS ARE GONNA EXPLODE IN ONE MINUTE!" Both teams scream and drop everything, except Noah, who grabs the poor rabbit on the way out. They are just out of the building (the rabbit had hopped away) when they all hear a loud **BOOOOOM! **followed by an awful stench. "Oh," says Chris, "Did I mention that the first class rooms have air fresheners? The Third Season Losers are today's winners, so they get the first-class rooms. Since Noah grabbed the rabbit, I will be seeing _you_" Chris points to the Second Season Losers, "Tonight at the returning Marshmallow ceremony. Since I will be adding some players later in the season, I will not give my usual Marshmallow Ceremony Speech. Oh, and the best part," Chris turns to the Third Season Losers, "As the winners, you guys get to choose the name of your team-_and the others. _Two rules-they have to be two words, an adjective followed by an animal. Also," He glares at Duncan, "_no expletives. _This is a family-friendly show. I'm counting on you guys to pick hilarious names, and I will see the Second Season Losers at the marshmallow ceremony tonight. Good luck!"

Now, the Third Season-or should I say the Immortal Tarantulas-have picked the names. The First Season Losers are now called the Loser Gnats and the Second Season Losers are now the Pretty Butterflies, a name which was picked by Lindsay. Said Butterflies are now gathered around a replica of the original bonfire from season one. "Now, Pretty Butterflies," says Chris, snickering, "You are the losers of the losers! What can I say-_you stink._ Now, all votes for who is kicked off tonight-the infinite loser, who _may_ be coming back later- will be submitted in secret, electronically. Please, let the voting begin!" A minute later, the votes had been cast and Chris starts giving out marshmallows. "Geoff," he starts, as Geoff catches the marshmallow and replies, "Thanks, dudes!" "Gwen," he continues, "Trent." Both of them catch their marshmallows and smile. "And," says Chris, the smile obvious in his face as he watches the tension build, "The last Marshmallow goes to…" The worry in Geoff's eyes is extreme, the pressure is huge… "Bridgette!"

Geoff's shout of "Awesome, dudes!" is barely audible against Izzy's shouting. "You haven't seen the last of me!" she wails, shaking her fists. "I may not be back, but E-Scope sure will be!" Chef rides the Boat of Losers up to the docks, gets out, and carries Izzy back to the dock, but Izzy starts fighting. An intern walks over and climbs into the boat. As the fight between Izzy and Chef makes its way onto the back of the Boat of Losers, the intern sped the boat away. "So," says Chris, turning to the camera, "how will this all turn out? Is Gwen's relationship with Duncan going to continue, even though they are on different teams? Could I possibly get hotter? all this and more next time, right here on **TOTAL! DRAMA! UNDERDOGS!**


	3. Episode 2

"HOOOOOOONK!  
"What?" Says Duncan, "what the hell?!"

Good morning, contestants!" Chris' voice booms through the first class bedroom speakers, and through the half-broken radios in the cheap rooms for the losers. "Huh?" says Gwen sleepily in the cheap broken-down room given to the pretty butterflies. "Mom, is it time for schoo- oh, yeah, I forgot I was in this stupid competition." Over in the Loser Gnats' room, Eva is punching and breaking the walls in anger that she had been woken up. "Chris McClain, when I get hold of you, you'll wish you had never been born!" she rages. "I hope you got your beauty sleep," says Chris through the loudspeaker, ignoring Eva's threat, "cause today's challenge is a beauty contest!" In the Immortal Tarantulas' bedroom, there was a small celebration as everyone looked at Lindsay. In the Loser Gnats' bedroom, there was a similar celebration on Justin's behalf. In the bedroom of the Pretty Butterflies, however, there was a whole lot of disappointment. "man, dudes, the Tarantulas have totally got this one in the bag," says Geoff, "I mean, nobody can outcompete Lindsay for good looks." "Justin could," replies Bridgette. "Or Duncan," says Gwen dreamily, rolling her eyes at the sad look Trent gives her. Chris continues his announcement, "One contestant from each team must be outside in five minutes or you are officially kicked out of the competition. Repeat: all contestants must be outside in five minutes." The Butterflies are trying to decide who their representative is. "I choose Bridgette, dudes!" says Geoff enthusiastically. "Okay then," says Gwen, "Then Bridgette can represent us. You need to hurry!" Meanwhile, Lindsay and Justin are already hurrying down the hall. "Man, Johnny," Lindsay says to Justin, "This hallway is longer than I thought." Justin looks behind him and sees Bridgette representing the Pretty butterflies and thinks, "I can beat her easily. But Lindsay…" He purposely lets Bridgette pass him and Lindsay. "Wait," says Lindsay, "Aren't we supposed to.." "Hey, look in there!" Justin says, pointing to an open room with a lock on it," A sale on shoes!" Lindsay's eyes widen and she runs into the room. Justin chuckles evilly as he closes the door and locks it, then runs down the hall.  
Chris is making another announcement over the speakers in the building. "All contestants must be here in the next 30 seconds." Chris just finishes the announcements when Bridgette arrives, with Justin a few steps behind her. Over in the room that Lindsay had been locked in, these announcements also play. Lindsay remembers the competition and realizes that she has been tricked. She kicks the door as hard as she can. On the third try, the door breaks, and she rushes out as fast as she can. She reaches the door just as Chris says "Zero! Team three will not be represented and will be eliminating someone tonight." The announcements throughout the building stay on to hear Lindsay's voice, "Wait! Chip! I'm here! Justin tricked me! I can compete!" and also for Chris' reply, "I'm sorry, Lindsay, but you were late and now you are out of the competition. Also, it's Chris!" The announcement system also announces Bridgette offering to sacrifice her place and give it to Lindsay and Chris' response of, "Sorry, Bridgette, but you cannot sacrifice your place."  
Chris says, The winner of the beauty competition is…" 'Everyone already knows that Justin won,' thinks Gwen, 'so why is he announcing it?' "Bridgette!" Everyone is shocked. Eva punches the wall in the Loser Gnats' bedroom so hard that she punches a hole in the wall. "What?!" she screams in pure anger, "I will murder you, Chris!" "But…" says Justin, trying to be heard over Lindsay's cheering, "How?" Chris' smile grew even wider. "I never said it was a contest of outer beauty." Justin screams in anger and tries to kick Chris, but Chris simply pokes his face with a toothpick. Instantly, Justin stands up, terrified. "Did it leave any blemishes on my perfect face?" he wails.

"Don't worry, Lindsay, we understand," says Leshawna, "Justin tricked you. it wasn't your fault." "Actually, it was,"Harold says in an irritated voice, "You fell for a really stupid trick-What?" He says as his whole team looks at him with anger.  
The Immortal Tarantulas are sitting around the fire, tense. Chris starts talking, "So, who's it gonna be? Cast your votes, contestants." After the votes are cast, Chris starts handing out marshmallows. "Duncan," he says, tossing him a marshmallow. DJ and Leshawna are next to get their marshmallows. "And," Chris says, "The last marshmallow goes to… Lindsay!" Harold gasps. "What?" He wails, "but what about Lindsay? She lost the competition! What about my mad skills? You guys are gonna regret getting rid of me! I was the only smart one on this team!" He voluntarily walked onto the Boat of Losers and sat down, defeated. As the boat sped away, Chris said, "What will be the next challenge? Will Eva ever stop threatening me? Is Trent ever going to make his move on Gwen, and how will she respond? These questions may be answered next time on Total! Drama! Underdogs!


	4. episode 3

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Underdogs. I am Chris, the fabulous host of this show. The last couple of episodes have been pretty tame, and the ratings have gone through the floor. So, I'm stepping things up a notch. There's gonna be danger and drama in this episode, so stick around and catch this episode of **Total! Drama! Underdogs!** At 7:30 in the morning, the contestants are awoken by terrible music emanating from their radios, which are placed in all the bedrooms. After five minutes of this playing, everyone is awake. Some are raging. Some are screaming. A few are still asleep. Then, the announcements come through. Chris' voice blares through the building, sounding, ominously enough, more cheerful than usual. "I need all contestants to report to the lobby by 8:00 sharp." Lindsay looks confused. "I didn't know we had a lobby." Duncan looks at her. "How didn't you know there was a lobby? You were here for part of season one. You lived here at _playa des losers_ for weeks!" Now, Lindsay looks even more confused. "Wait," she says, "We're at _playa des losers_?" After a lot of struggling and wrong turns, everyone arrives at the lobby, which used to be a nice room, but the walls are covered in mold and ivy and the roof is missing. Chris says, "I got an email from the producers. Apparently, since I started treating you more humanely, the ratings have dived. They wanted more danger and more drama, and, of course, I was happy to oblige. Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned game of musical chairs." Chris points to a circle of 13 chairs. Duncan begins to laugh, but is cut off by Noah. "Why are there 13 chairs and 13 of us? And why is one of the chairs red?" "The red chair," responds Chris, "is an ejection seat. When you lose, you get ejected and thrown into the water outside. The jellyfish were mostly cleared out," says Chris with a particularly nasty grin, "so you have nothing to be afraid of. The last team standing wins the fancy bedrooms and, for the first time ever, both the losing teams will be sending someone home tonight. On your marks, get set, GO!" The same awful music that had woken the contestants up plays as they walked around the circle of chairs. When the music stops, Lindsay sits down first- in the red ejection vseat. "Lindsay, that's the ejection chair!" yells Duncan, but it's too late. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Lindsay as she is ejected out of her seat and into the sea. The next time the music stops, Eva does not get a seat. She picks up Katie, ignoring her cries of "Wait! We're on the same team!" and puts her in the ejection chair. After she is ejected, next comes Leshawna, then Eva, who punches Justin in the face for stealing her chair, then Bridgette, then Trent, then Noah, then Justin, then DJ, then Geoff, until there are only three contestants left, Gwen, Duncan, and Tyler. "Alright, contestants, you are the last three. Chef is getting everyone, but he's busy with Trent, who somehow managed to get a jellyfish stuck up his nose. For the finale, the chairs are all going to be the same color, I will rearrange them, and two chairs are ejection chairs this time. Ready... GO! Gwen, Duncan, and Tyler raced in circles around the chairs. When the music stops, Duncan immidiately grabs one chair. Gwen and Tyler are both launched. "Hey," Duncan says proudly, "I've memorized a few things in my time. Phone numbers, passwords, the entrance password to Chris' chocolate vault..." Chris glares at him, but announces, "The Immortal Tarantulas are the winners! They get the first-class bedroom. Loser Gnats and Pretty Butterflies, I'll be seeing you tonight at the campfire. At the campfire, the Pretty Butterflies and the Loser Gnats are sitting, all with worried looks on their faces. Chris says, "Alright, let's vote." Once the votes are cast, Chris starts tossing out marshmallows. "Gwen, Noah, Geoff, Tyler, and Justin are all safe. And, the last marshmallows go to... Bridgette and Katie!" Trent looks sad, but he leaves for the Boat of Losers quietly, saying goodbye to Gwen sadly before he leaves. Eva, however, screams in rage. "I want to know which one of you backstabbers voted me off!" she yells while being carried off by Chef. Chris turns to face the camera. "Who will be voted off next? Can I hurt them before they are? Find out next time on **Total! Drama! Underdogs!**


	5. episode 4

I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating this story! I got busy... I'll try to update this about weekly from now on.

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean and welcome to another episode of Total Drama Underdogs," Chris announces, standing for some reason in the main cabin of a ship. "We've got some major changes being made to this season. Apparently the actual owners of Playa des Losers were planning to repair it and did not like the idea of it being televised in such bad condition. They threatened lawsuits, so I figured it was time to-" Chris is suddenly interrupted by Chef yelling from the background, "You mean the producers kicked you out!" Chris nods, frowning, "well, yes, but I made the final decision. Anyway, we're getting a brand new location and the teams are being reassigned into two, one of which will include SOMEBODY who was apparently hiding out in the wading pool with the unidentified tentacle the whole time." He points at a giggling Izzy standing in the corner. She covers her face, screaming, "Don't show me on the camera! They might see me!" Chris slaps himself on the forehead. "Izzy, you do realize that you're on reality TV, right? Everything you've ever done on Total Drama has been recorded and watched by millions of people!" Izzy's facial expression is one of shock. She screams and runs out of the room. "Anyway," Chris says, turning back to the camera, "new teams, a new location, it's all here on Total! Drama! Underdogs!

"Wake up, guys! We're on a boat!" Izzy yells. The five other people in the bedroom she's in- Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, and DJ- all jump up, or in some cases sleepily groan, in surprise. "Izzy?" says Gwen in surprise, "How did you get here? And why are we on a boat and with new- CHRIS!" Geoff nodded. "I think it's him, too, dudes." "This is clearly part of a challenge, guys," says Duncan sleepily, "Wake me up when it starts." "Duncan?" Gwen quickly goes from confused to excited as she notices her boyfriend in the cot two spots away from hers. "I hope these are permanent teams."

Just then, the loudspeaker sounds. "Wake up and meet me at the main cabin for today's challenge!" Chris says. The contestants on the other side-except for Noah, who is reading a book-are all awoken and surprised to see the cots and the strange new shape of the room. "Where are we?" asks Lindsay, "and what did Chip say we had to do?" "HIS NAME IS CHRIS!" most of the room shouted. "Oh, right..." The loudspeaker buzzed on again. "I said MOVE, contestants! Oh, and by the way, these are your permanent teams!"

Noah groans, seeing that he and Leshawna are the only people on his team with any common sense at all. Gwen's cheering can be heard from the other team's room as well, which turns out not to be so surprising after all, since the rooms are right next to each other. Once everyone eventually makes it to the main cabin (which takes a while, since Chris didn't bother to give them any instructions), Chris explains the challenge. "Today's challenge is an old classic. Capture the flag!" Chris gives the members of team one red flags and team two yellow flags. "Before the challenge starts, however, I would like to explain a few things to you. First, we will not be back to Playa des Losers. Chef and I packed _most _of your stuff, but if we missed anything, it's your loss. These are your new teams, and will be for a while. Now, this main room stretches all across the boat from left to right. The center line is the one here in white chalk. Team One is Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, and Izzy. You will have the front of the boat. Team Two-Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Tyler-will have the back, which does not include the other team's sleeping quarters. Each team has a half-hour t hide your flags-" Chris gives each team a large blue flag with their team's number on it, "Go!"

Both teams race off to go find a good place for their flag to be hidden. Team one is standing on the farthest-front part of the boat, where there is no ceiling. On their side, Izzy is jumping up and down. "I know a great place to hide it! You should let me hide it! Please?" Duncan rolls his eyes but says, "Okay, Izzy, where do you want to hide it?" Izzy does not respond like a human being, but instead climbs up the side of the wall and onto a flagpole. She ties the flag to the flagpole and says, "As long as the ones on the other side of the cameras don't tell anyone, I think this is a pretty good hiding place. I wonder how the other team is doing..."

On the other team, the contestants already had hidden their flag in one of Noah's old books, which was Noah's idea. While he, Leshawna, and Justin discuss strategies (Katie has not stopped staring mesmerisedly at Justin for the entirety of the show), Tyler tries and repeatedly fails to explain the basic rules of capture-the-flag to Lindsay. "So, what's the flag again, Tyler?" Tyler sighs and tries to explain the rules of capture-the-flag to her again, but for Lindsay, just remembering Tyler's name is a mental challenge. Just then the loudspeakers sound again. "All members of both teams except for one guard of the flag, report to the main cabin now!"

Once both teams (except for DJ and Noah, who are their teams' respective guards) line up at the line. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Both teams are off, running to the other's side. Justin refuses to do anything for his team except stand and try to grab flags halfheartedly, since he might "Mess up his perfect face". Tyler, on the other hand, keeps crashing into people while trying to pull their flags. He apologizes every time, but Chris tells him that he needs to do something else after he left Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette with bruises. So, he goes to try to find the other team's flag. When Tyler sees the flag, he is chased by DJ, who is then distracted by a seagull that flies in front of him. Due to his fear of hurting it, he stops and by the time the seagull flies away, Tyler is out of sight and can only be traced by a series of dents in the wall where the clumsy jock had crashed into the wall. Tyler, meanwhile, tries to climb up the pole. On his third try, he manages to grab the flag and runs with it towards the main room. He is almost there when Noah can be heard yelling, "Lindsay, no! You're supposed to try to take the _other team's _flag!" Tyler races toward the line, trying to beat his confused girlfriend, and trips just as Lindsay crosses the line. Chris sounds his air horn. "Team one wins! Team two, I'll see you back here tonight for our artificial bonfire ceremony, since apparently an actual bonfire wouldn't be safe indoors." Justin, Katie, Noah, and Leshawna all glare murderously at Lindsay, who simply asks, "What?" Tyler, who is evidently the only one of them willing to talk to Lindsay, says, "Lindsay, you were supposed to take the other team's flag." "Oh," Lindsay says disappointedly, "Right."

That night, Chris begins possibly the most boring campfire ceremony in the history of bonfire ceremonies. "I have two votes for Justin, and four for Lindsay. I don't think there's any doubt about who goes home tonight. Bye, Lindsay!" Tyler gives Lindsay a goodbye hug before she is pulled away from all of them by Chef Hatchet to walk the brand-new Plank of Losers. "But I don't know how to swim!" Lindsay screams as Chef pushes her off, and throws a couple of floaties after her. The camera focuses on Chris, who says, "What will the next challenge be? How could Lindsay have been any stupider? How are things going to go on Team One, with only two people on their team who aren't making out all the time? The answer to at least one of these questions will be revealed next time on Total! Drama! Underdogs!"


End file.
